


Shopping and conversation

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684





	

  
Nico and his dad were out shopping for some things for his cousin Percy's bachelor party the next day.

Nico side as he search through the racks of pants. Nico's dad, Hades study at another rack and glanced at his son when the young man's side.

"What's the matter Nico?"

Nico put his phone that he had been checking back into his pocket before going back to perusing.

"Grover cannot make up his mind and is horrible at giving yes or no answers." He pulled out a pair of pants and examined them.

"What did he say now?" Hades asked as he showed his son a pair of pants is that the boys shook his head at.

"Well you know I asked if we were giving Percy the basket tomorrow at the bachelor party or if we were waiting and giving it to him the night before the wedding next week." Hades nodded as he walked over to rap.

"Well his response was, we could give it to him tomorrow or before the wedding." Nico side again. "What about this one?" He asked holding up a pair of black jeans with too many pockets.

"What size?"

Nico checked the tag, " 36. I can't believe how much this bachelor party is costing me. And I'm not even the one getting married." He said as he Shrugged and then turned to his father and said;

"Why don't we try the next aisle?"


End file.
